El despertar de kakaroto
by Willy harrinso
Summary: Kefla ,a través de la violencia despierta al peor de los monstruos encerrado dentro de la persona más amable,ese monstruo es kakaroto
1. Chapter 1

*Mensaje del autor*

Bueno chavos aquí les traigo un fanfic basado en la teoría del Despertar de kakaroto ,la cual podría ser cierta y a la vez falsa,esta es la historia de como seria si hubiera pasado en la batalla de kefla vs goku ,sin mas comenzemos

 **EL DESPERTAR DE KAKAROTO**

 _El torneo del poder, el lugar donde el destino de los universos mas débiles se llevaría a cabo,donde solo uno sobreviviría y podría tener un deseo de las super esferas del dragón,ahora mismo se esta llevando el combate de Goku del universo 7 y kefla,la fusión de kale y caulifla del universo 6,goku llevo varios problemas cuando se trataba de atacarle —vaya…eres fuerte,lo admito— dice el débil y cansado goku —oye,no te enamores,solo estamos luchando, — responde kefla ante el alago ,y entonces le lanza unos ataques de energía a base de ráfagas ,dejando sin oportunidad al saiyajin de poder esquivar o bloquear los ataques — ¡en unos pocos segundos saldrás de la arena junto con tus amigos! — dijo antes de cargar mas ráfagas para lanzarlas sin piedad alguna — yo no me rindo tan fácil,aunque hayas aumentado tu poder gracias a las Pothala su fusión no durara mucho, y cuando se des fusionen no tendré piedad — goku se transforma en ssj blue ,lo cual a kefla no le importo, y quien solo lanzo una sonrisa — si quieres atacarme ¡pues ven! — kefla dispara su ráfaga de una dejando a goku con pocas oportunidades de esquivar,más las explosiones que dejaron ciego a goku,cuando el humo desaparece lo primero que ve es a kefla a unos centímetros, quien le da un golpe justo en la cabeza,lanzándolo hacia los restos de la destruida arena_

— _vamos goku ,no puedes perder así — dice beerus al ver a su guerrero siendo golpeado de esa manera — goku-san es muy duro ,pero los escombros de la arena pueden serlo mas,es muy probable que el golpe no fue lo que lo hirió — afirma el ángel wiss,después de unos segundos de esperar,la fusión kefla va a donde el cuerpo de goku,y su primera sorpresa era ver que no se movía ni respiraba — oye,vamos,aun tienes una pelea pendiente conmigo — kefla lo mueve a ver si reacciona pero nada — vamos,no es divertido si no estas despierto,mas te vale que no estés fingiendo y solo quieras asustarme — el cuerpo de goku seguía sin moverse — si el peleador goku no respira,se considerara asesinato por parte de kefla,y por lo tanto sera descalificada — dice daishinkan ante la situación —¡¿Qué? Kefla,revivelo,no debes ser descalificada,eres una de nuestras ultimas esperanzas! — grita desesperadamente el dios champa al ver que sus dos mas poderosas guerreras iban a quedar descalificadas ._

 _De repente el brazo de goku agarra el pie de kefla,quien se lleva una sorpresa al ver que se movió ,y no solo eso,al ser lanzada con gran fuerza ,hace que todos los dioses,guerreros y ángeles se lleven la impresión de que goku seguía vivo,kefla al recuperarse,ve a goku de pie con la mirada al suelo,quien da una pequeña risa —¡ ¿Qué te es tan gracioso? !— pregunta kefla al escuchar tal risa — me hiciste un gran favor,te lo agradezco — responde goku,pero con una voz y tonos mas sombríos — ¿favor? ¿de que hablas? — pregunta kefla — llevaba tantos años encerrado ,solo y sin poder,pero gracias a ti ,puedo vivir de nuevo,y ahora tengo un gran poder al alcance de mis manos — dice goku esta vez mirando a kefla — ¡ese no es el son goku que conozco! — al decir eso kefla,goku lanza una perturbadora sonrisa — y esa es la mejor de las suertes,yo ya no soy son goku ,ahora ,conocerás al verdadero saiyajin detrás del hombre amable que todos conocian ,yo soy : ¡KAKAROTO!— todos se llevan una sorpresa muy grande al escuchar a goku decir tal cosa_

— _¿ q-que? ¿Kakaroto? Pero es imposible,el siempre dijo que se llamaba goku ¿Qué esta pasando? — pensaba vegeta,igual de confuso que los demás —papa jamas diría tal cosa ,el siempre fue goku,seguramente el golpe en la cabeza lo cambio ,no es el mismo — pensó gohan,al ver que su padre dijo tal cosa_

— _no puede ser que este pasando de nuevo — dijo roshi al ver a goku de tal manera — ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¡Si sabes algo empieza a decirlo viejo!— dijo beerus mientras jalaba el pelo del kaioshin con preocupación — todo empezo el día que goku fue encontrado por su abuelo son gohan,este al principio era muy malo y solo quería pelear ,era un infierno,pero un día ,mientras son gohan llevaba a goku, este se soltó y cayo por el barranco y se dio muy fuerte en la cabeza ,cuando son gohan fue a revisar vio a goku quien aun seguía con vida ,pasaron los días hasta que un día goku despertó ,pero este no era el mismo,este era mas amable y quería mas a su abuelo,y así fue hasta el día de hoy ,el golpe que le dio kefla de seguro lo regreso al estado en el que son gohan lo encontró,en otras palabras,kakaroto renació después de un largo sueño —conto roshi a beerus el cual se quedo impactado ._

— _con este gran poder les enseñare a todos la transformación definitiva , "el despertar del demonio " — después de que "kakaroto" dijera eso,empezó a aumentar su ki en un aura rojo oscuro,y cada vez el aura se fue volviendo mas grande,llenando casi toda la arena de oscuridad, y terminando con una implosión que llena de luz las zonas oscuras,y cuando el aura llego al tamaño de kakaroto,este era diferente,su musculatura era mas grande,sus ojos tenían las lineas rojas del ssj4,sus pupilas eran color rojo ,el pelo era ssj1 pero de color negro,y su cola habia vuelto — ¿Quién quiere ser la primera victima? — con esa pregunta se lanza a kefla dándole un golpe en el estómago,haciendo que Volviera a su forma base,y con un ataque De energía lanzándola a los escombros ,en eso llega vegeta en ssj blue golpeándolo en la cara,pero el golpe no le hizo ni el mas mínimo efecto — vaya vaya,principe vegeta ,nunca pensé verlo aquí,y ahora que lo recuerdo, gracias a el rey vegeta yo termine en la tierra, siempre tuve ganas de torturarlo por eso ,pero como el murió junto con nuestro planeta natal,creó que eso no pasara,pero como tu estas aquí,aprovecharé el momento — kakaroto lo agarra de la cabeza y lo empieza a golpear muchas veces en el estómago — ey goku,vegeta no es el enemigo,así que deja de golpearlo y acaba con kefla de una vez— ordeno beerus, y en eso una bola de energía pasa cerca de el causándole un gran susto — silencio escoria ,este es mi momento y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá disfrutarlo— responde kakaroto quien sigue golpeando a vegeta ._

 _Kakaroto despertó,y con su nueva transformación, causo el miedo en todos,dejando inconsciente a kefla,torturando a vegeta aun estando en la forma ssj blue y causando el temor de todos los dioses._

 **¿Qué esperanza tendrán los sobrevivientes de todos los universos? ¿podrá kakaroto dominarlos a todos y tener el deseo del Súper shenlong? Descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESPERTAR DE KAKAROTO**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Después de un golpe contundente en la cabeza ,Son Goku volvió de ser alguien que amaba pelear y ser el mas fuerte,se volvió un mal semi imparable, conocido como Kakaroto (su instinto saiyajin), con el propósito de acabar con todos y ser el más poderoso del multiverso._

 _Kakaroto estaba torturando a vegeta,quien ya tenia marcas de golpes notables a simple vista y parecía estar a punto de cae desmayado — ¿Qué pasa príncipe vegeta? Pensaba que los de clase alta eran muy "resistentes " — dice kakaroto burlonamente ,y solo vegeta pudo decir una cosa — in… sec… To — vegeta cae inconsciente, kakaroto solo dio una mala cara para después lanzarlo a los escombros de la arena._

 _Las guerreras del universo 2 ,Rozie y Ribrianne ,quienes estaban frente a frente con el mounstro — criatura horrible ,nosotras , Rozie y Ribrianne del universo 2 ,detendremos este mal espectáculo y te daremos una bella lección — dice Rozie para terminar haciendo la pose "Love" ,su diosa ríe para decir lo siguiente — así es mis niñas, haganle saber a este monstruo sin corazón el poder del amor ¡es imposible perder teniendo al poder del amor con nosotros — Ribrianne ataca motivada por las palabras de su diosa,dirigiéndose a gran velocidad y darle un golpe,pero kakaroto lo terminaría esquivando con facilidad ,Ribrianne usa su pretty love machine gun contra kakaroto, pero cada corazón que lo iba a tocar el lo esquivaba en menos de un segundo — imposible,es lo mismo que hizo con jiren,pero la apariencia no es la misma — dice Ribrianne ante tales esquivadas — tal vez no sea el migatte no gokui ,pero con esta nueva transformación son los mismos resultados, pero ahora ataco sin miedo a quedarme sin poder ,y lo mejor ,dura para siempre — dice kakaroto lanzadose a la doncella obesa dándole una ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad,una velocidad que ni el migatte no gokui podía tener._

 _Desde la parte de los eliminados,Beerus y los demás observan tal forma de golpear — esa manera de golpear es muy efectiva ,si sigue así Ribrianne sera eliminada y con el paso todos lo seremos — dice krilin al ver que el que era su mejor amigo golpea de manera sorprendente — oye whis ¿Cuáles son las maneras con las que podríamos detener a Goku,mejor dicho ,kakaroto? — pregunta el supremo kai — bueno,según lo que se,kefla no fue eliminada,así que ella es una opción,otra es que entre todos le recibiendon un golpe igual de fuerte a son Goku en la cabeza,también esta que jiren despierte de su meditación,además tengo un plan en caso de que falle — dice el ángel con seguridad — y cual es ese plan? — pregunta Tien shin han — el plan solo sera revelado si nuestras 3 opciones se acaban — responde whis._

 _Rozie,quien veía a su amiga ser golpeada de manera horrible, va a ayudarla para ser detenida por una persona ,esta persona era gohan — ¿tu no eres hijo de son goku? Emm como te llamabas? — pregunta Rozie — mi nombre es son gohan ,y si,soy su hijo ,pero escucha,no vengo a atacarte,sino a ayudarte— dice gohan hacia Rozie, quien da una sonrisa — escucha atentamente a lo que voy a decir,la debilidad de un saiyajin es su cola ,si alguien la agarra estaremos inmóviles ,necesito que agarres la cola de kakaroto, o mi padre,y así yo usare mi estado místico y lo golpearé varias veces en la cabeza ¿de acuerdo? — Rozie afirma con la cabeza,estando los dos en posición,gohan carga su estado místico y Rozie va a todo velocidad a agarrar su cola,al agarrarla kakaroto deja de golpear a Ribrianne quien ya estaba en mal estado — ¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme … un momento — kakaroto voltea hacia atrás para ver a Rozie agarrando su cola — insolente, suelta mi cola ahora mismo — Rozie no hace caso y la agarra con mas fuerza,gohan sale de la nada para golpear a kakaroto, este no pudo esquivar,así que recibio cada golpe ,pero no parecía hacerle efecto — ¡malditos granujas ,los asesinarle a todos! — grita kakaroto quien le da un codazo a Rozie y la lanza de una patada,y con gohan ,el leda una pequeña ráfaga de golpes y con uno fuerte,el aura blanca de gohan desaparece,Goku lo lanza de otro golpe,este cae cerca de Rozie quien le empieza a hablar — perdoname,perdoname por favor,no fui fuerte y por eso fallo el plan — gohan le da una sonrisa y dice — no fue tu culpa,tu cumpliste tu parte del plan,fui yo quien arruino el plan,no golpe con fuerza ,tu merecer seguir en la arena, no yo — al decir eso,kakaroto aparece tornándose los dedos,listo para dar el golpe asesino a gohan,pero piccolo llega haciendo el taiyoken dejando ciego a kakaroto,y llevandose a gohan y Rozie a un lugar seguro._

 _Al estar mejor ,piccolo suelta a gohan y Rozie — s-señor piccolo ,gracias por salvarnos — dice gohan,piccolo solo le dice — aun no puedo creer que intentaste atacar a ese monstruo, no viste como noqueo a kefla de un golpe? Ninguno de nosotros es competencia para el — piccolo da una pausa para ver a Rozie y a gohan — muy bien ustedes dos,si es cierto que kefla sigue en la arena,es posible que este viva,necesito que ustedes dos la encuentren,gohan,tu cubre a Rozie, a diferencia de ti,ella no se recupera tan fácilmente, no podemos perder a nadie ahora mismo— gohan afirma con la cabeza, y se va con Rozie, y estando ya lejos de el,Rozie se le apega al brazo — oye,no hagas eso,yo tengo una esposa e hija en casa— Rozie se separa y da un gesto de vergüenza._

 _Segundos después de caminar sin rumbo,gohan y Rozie se topan con dyspo,el guerrero veloz del universo 11 — vaya vaya,pero si es el hijo del monstruo, junto con su novia — dice dyspo burlonamente — escucha ,nosotros solo buscamos el lugar donde se estrelló kefla,para que ella pueda cambiar a mi padre a su estado normal — dice gohan en defensa — en verdad crees que ella nos salvara? Tu viste como el la noqueo de un golpe,la única esperanza es Jiren,pero si tanto quieres saber ella esta por allá — dice dyspo apuntando a unos escombros destruidos,gohan y Rozie se dirigen a donde apuntaba dyspo ,al llegar ven el cuerpo de kefla quien seguía en su forma ssj,gohan tuvo que hacer de todo para despertarla,desde agitadas hasta bofetadas, hasta que kefla abre los ojos para ver a gohan — jeje ¿acaso eres un ángel? Porque te ves igual de lindo que uno — dice kefla aun intentando recuperar el conocimiento — escucha,no hay tiempo,debes volver a pelear con kakaroto, o mejor dicho son goku — al escuchar la palabra Goku, kefla incrementa su ki de manera sorprendente,gohan se aparta para que ella se levante,al estar de pie mira gohan y le pregunta — ¿Dónde esta? ¡¿ DONDE ESTA SON GOKU?!—_

 **Kefla vuelve a la acción,kakaroto busca nuevo oponente para torturar ,y el destino del multiverso depende de 3 opciones que deben convertirse en milagros**

 **¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? No se lo pierdan**


	3. Chapter 3

'Nota autora '

Desde el último fanfic que subí han pasado miles de cosas en el mundo,como la confirmación de la película de dragón ball en 2018 ,además que gracias a la aparición de los guerreros de los universos restantes, mi inspiración me llevo a hacer otro fic para que lo disfruten.

PROXIMAMENTE

 **El DESPERTAR DE KAKAROTO – PARTE 3**

 _Después del intento fallido para detener a kakaroto, Rozie del universo 2 y gohan del universo 7,escapan gracias a la ayuda de piccolo, y ahora van en búsqueda de kefla para hacerle frente al monstruo que atormenta el torneo del poder._

 _Kakaroto se queda viendo a los lados en búsqueda de un nuevo "juguete de diversión",pero de repente escucha un movimiento detrás de el,al voltear ve a Ribrianne que ya estaba de pie,aunque parecía al borde de volver de caer debido a que su cuerpo estaba todo vapuleado —vaya,sigues viva,eso esta mejor debido a que ya me aburri— dice kakaroto ,Ribrianne empieza a brillar y cuando esta termina aparece una chica de vestido rosa y cabello verde con piel blanca,Ribrianne había vuelto a su forma base,kakaroto no se inmutó ni un segundo,y entonces empieza a acercarcele ._

 _Cada paso que kakaroto daba hacia que el miedo y las lágrimas de Ribrianne sean mas rápidas ,ya estando a 6 cm de distancia, kakaroto solo levanta la mano para darle un ligero golpe a Ribrianne en el cuello,cuando esta cae al suelo,kakaroto la recoge y va a dirección a tirarla,una vez cerca del limite de la arena pronuncia lo siguiente — fuiste una basura de oponente,aunque admiro tu valor al querer enfrentarme — con estas palabras,kakaroto la lanza fuera de la arena._

 _Kakaroto, sin saberlo,estaba siendo observado por freezer,quien empieza a hablar— vaya vaya,el mono decidió volver a sus instintos naturales, aun así me sirve,solo debo asegurarme de que no me vea ,lo mas seguro es que me iría igual de peor que a vegeta si pasara— freezer se retira ,y cuando kakaroto también lo iba a hacer Pero en eso una barrera cubre el lugar donde el esta,después de unos segundos kakaroto observa como unas sombras toman la forma de las personas con las que peleo alguna vez en el torneo — son goku,a pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra batalla,espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros,porque nosotros no lo hicimos — dice la ilusión de Bérgamo ,seguido por la ilusión de lavender — pareces un poco cansado,que tal si vas a descansar junto a los derrotados,nosotros te podemos dar una mano— y finalizando la de basil — te devolveremos el favor que nos diste ,y talvez mas —._

 _Cuando las ilusiones iban a atacar a kakaroto, este solo levantó su mano y de esta salio una ráfaga expansiva ,volando todo y destruyéndolo todo,y en tanta colmosion,kakaroto ve a un ser de estatura baja de color azul con tres picos en la cabeza y lineas rojas en todo el cuerpo,kakaroto se lanza para agarrarlo de la cara,y em pieza a hablar — fuiste un estúpido al atacarme de esa manera ,ahora, saldrás de la arena,! Y tu universo sera borrado¡— kakaroto lo patea fuera de la arena,y en unos tantos de segundos,un aura verde ilumina todo el lugar — con que aun sigue con vida,parece ser que esta muy furiosa,*risa*, esto se pondrá interesante— dice kakaroto para después ir al lugar de donde viene el aura._

 _Al llegar,kakaroto ve a kefla incrementando su ki a gran presión — si sigues así,tu cuerpo no resistirá y lo mas probable es que mueras— dice kakaroto, y lo único que kefla hizo es devolverle la palabra — este no es ni siquiera mi máximo, ¡ahora mismo veras tu destino!— ,kefla empieza a incrementar su ki causando grandes temblores en toda la arena,mientras tanto kakaroto no se mueve ni muestra ninguna emoción,cuando los temblores acabaron,la primera sorpresa era que kefla tenia el pelo mas largo y que sus cejas habían desy leaparecido, lo único que kakaroto se atrevió a decir fue — vaya,te transfornaste en súper saiyajin 3,pero te digo que yo siempre te su..— no pudo decir lo último antes de que kefla apareciera detrás de el y lo lanzara de una patada — me la debias ,ahora,tendrás lo que te mereces — dice kefla para después ir a atacar a kakaroto ,y este lo único que podía hacer era bloquear ,pero no dura mucho ya que kefla arruino su bloqueada con una patada al estomago,y un Cañón borrador para mandarlo lejos._

 _La batalla ya tenia un ganador,kefla tenia rodeado a kakaroto y estaba lista para lanzarlo fuera de la arena de combate,pero ,kakaroto se levanto,sonrió y le dijo a kefla — ese fue un buen ataque,así que,ahora yo te mostrare mi máximo poder— ,y con eso,kakaroto incremento su poder ,dejando en suspenso a todos en la arena,y esta vez,no habría nadie que lo derrotara ._

 _Kefla se enfurece e intenta atacarlo,pero kakaroto lo esquiva sin ni siquiera mostrar un solo signo de presión,kakaroto empieza a hablar — se te acabo tu tiempo,kefla— y con eso,kefla recibe un golpeó en el estomago ,y con la mano abierta,kakaroto la derrota de un ataque de energía masivo,y esta sale fuera de la arena,los pothara se rompen,y aparecen kale y caulifla junto con los derrotados,caulifla se levanta y le grita — ¡maldita seas son goku,algún día de estos te derrotare! — y champa solo le dice — no habrá algún otro día,solo queda ser borrados ,si lo se,aun nos quedan dos namekianos,pero comparados a ese monstruo, no habrá manera de ganar ,pero algo quiero decirles a todos mis guerreros, "fue un honor que ustedes representaran al universo 6", ah, y hit,aunque me desobedeciste en el pasado,no te tengo ningún rencor,y vados,aunque no fui el mejor alumno para ti,tu fuiste la mejor maestra para mi,gracias— ._

 **El poder de kakaroto se extendió por los límites, las esperanzas de los universos restantes se basa en dos opciones ¿Cuál sera el destino de todos? ¿Ganara el bien,o el mal?**

 **Descubrelo en el próximo episodio**

 **No se lo pierdan**


End file.
